


Safe

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt "On the edge of consciousness."





	Safe

“Hey there, kiddo, you alive? You still with us?”

Mercutio groaned and pushed his face deeper into—whatever it was he was lying on. It was soft, anyway. Also smelling pretty badly, but he really didn’t have it in him to care about that. 

“Okay, that was either the last breath leaving your body or you are actually conscious, which would be a miracle, if I’m to be honest. I know how much you drank.”

If only that annoying voice could go away then Mercutio could just relax and slip away, and leave what little of his consciousness remained behind. Unfortunately for him that wasn’t happening. 

“I’d love to leave you here, cuddling into a couch I would honestly hesitate to touch even with gloves, but Uncle specifically asked me to make sure you were taken home. Besides, you’re family. I wouldn’t leave any of you behind in this sort of place, not even great uncle Alberto. Now, are you going to wake up by yourself or will I have to force you?”

Mercutio gathered enough consciousness to make a snort, then let it slip away again. Paris—because that was Paris’ annoying voice—could do whatever he wanted. Mercutio was fine right where he was. 

“Honestly, Cutio? You’re choosing the hard way, then?” Paris groaned, long and loud, as if making a point. “Fine. We’ll do it the hard way then. But I will make you buy me new gloves tomorrow, I swear to you.”

Mercutio had slipped away so much that he didn’t realize what was happening until he felt himself rise into the air. The movement made his head swirl, and he clutched to whatever was near with a whimper that would have made him embarrassed if he’d been aware enough to notice it.

“No, no, Mercutio, that’s my neck, don’t- you’re pressing too hard, can’t breathe- there, that’s better. But I am _not_ going to carry you, so I will give you five seconds to stand up before I drop you on the floor.”

“Can’t we just go home now?” Mercutio’s voice was barely more than a mumble, and he pressed his face tighter into the warm figure holding him. “Please?”

There was a long moment of silence, and Mercutio had mostly dozed off again, and then Paris sighed. “You’re impossible.”

Mercutio hummed softly as Paris started walking, and when they went through the door and met the cold air he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
